


Coming Home

by donsboy



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Future Plans, M/M, Reclaiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Hawkeye eagerly awaits BJ's return to find out if they still have a future.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing MASH.....

Hawkeye sat in the airport lounge soaking up all the liquid courage he possible could to face who he was here to meet. When he'd gotten Beej's telegram to meet him, his stomach did a flip-flop, and he began to get nervous. A million things flashed through his mind as he got ready to go to the airport. Had BJ changed his mind? Was he coming to tell him that it was over for good? So many other complicated things warred with each other in his mind until he was about to collapse from the exhaustion of trying to figure it all out. When he heard the call for the flight BJ was on, he left the lounge and headed for the gate so he could meet BJ, and hopefully get some answers to the thoughts that had been troubling him.

He saw BJ at the baggage carousel waiting for his bag. Hawk stood there for a moment watching the man he'd fallen in love with. When BJ grabbed his bag, he turned and made eye contact with Hawk. He dropped his bag and embraced the man who'd brought about so many changes in him. The contact felt great, but this really wasn't the time or place. Hawk grabbed his bag and the two made their way to Hawk's car. He asked Beej if he were hungry, and BJ just grinned and said; “Only for you....” Hawkeye went to the airport hotel where he'd made a reservation just in case, and showed BJ to their room.

Once inside, the two embraced and kissed and licked and did all sorts of fun things together. BJ thoroughly enjoyed his homecoming, and when they were both satisfied, Hawkeye started in with the questions.......

“So..... does this mean you're here for good?”

“It does and it doesn't.....”

“Please explain.....”

“Peg and I worked everything out except for Erin. Peg wants me to move closer to Mill Valley for Erin's sake......”

“So are you going to?”

“I wanted to talk to you first because if I go, I want you with me.....”

“You mean???”

“That's exactly what I mean. Peg already knows about us, and I have to admit; I want to be able to see my daughter, and I want the man I love by my side.....”

Hawkeye grabbed BJ and began kissing and caressing him all over. Things soon turned serious as clothes were shed, hot mouths found tender flesh, and a good time was had by all!!! When it was over, the two men lay basking in the afterglow talking quietly. Hawk told BJ of his insecurities, about how he was afraid that BJ was coming back to say goodbye. BJ told him that he couldn't back fast enough to tell him he wanted him for always. Hawk cried when he heard that, and he felt that his heart would burst. The two talked long into the night making plans about their life together.

The End


End file.
